The present invention relates to a distillator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distillator which can provide hot distilled water.
A conventional distillator can provide cold distilled water only. The conventional distillator has a water container, a heating pipe to evaporize water in the water container, and a condenser device to distill vapor into cold distilled water. When cold water adds into the water container, the temperature of the boiling water will be decreased significantly.